middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Samwise Gamgee
|marital = Married |age = 38 |gender = Male |species = Hobbit |hair_colour = Blonde |eye_colour = Green |parents = * Bell Goodchild * Hamfast Gamgee |grandparents = Hobson Gamgee |siblings = * Hamson Gamgee (older brother) * Halfred Gamgee (older brother) * Daisy Gamgee (older sister) * May Gamgee (older sister) * Marigold Gamgee (younger sister) |spouse = Rosie Cotton |children = * Frodo Gardner * Rose Gardner * Merry Gardner * Pippin Gardner * Goldilocks Gardner * Hamfast Gardner * Daisy Gardner * Primrose Gardner * Bilbo Gardner * Ruby Gardner * Robin Gardner * Tom Gardner }} |grand-children = * Elfstan Fairbairn (grandson) * Fíriel Fairbairn (granddaughter) * Holfast Gardner |family_members = *Fastred of Greenholm (Son-in-law) *Faramir Took (son-in-law) *Mrs. Gardner (daughter-in-law) *Tolman Cotton (father-in-law) *Lily Brown (mother-in-law) *Tom Cotton (brother-in-law) *Jolly Cotton (brother-in-law) *Nick Cotton (brother-in-law) *Nibs Cotton (brother-in-law) |abilities = * Cooking * Fighting with a sword |magic_items = One Ring (formerly) |weapon(s) = * Sting * Frying Pan |residence = Bag End, The Shire |loyalty = * Fellowship of the Ring ** Frodo Baggins * Gamgee family * The Shire * Hobbits |portrayed_by = Sean Astin |first_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |last_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King }} Samwise Gamgee, mostly referred to as Sam, is a fictional character and one of four hobbit protagonists of Lord of the Rings and is the only hobbit who is not related to Bilbo, Frodo, Pippin or Merry. He was a brief bearer of the One Ring Character overview Samwise "Sam" Gamgee was Frodo's gardener and best friend, husband of Rosie Cotton and father of Elanor and Frodo Baggins. Sam was later one of the others to join Frodo on his quest to destroy the One Ring as they plotted for the demise of Sauron. After the Fellowship broke, Sam was one of the companions of the Fellowship to ever stay with Frodo while they were separated from the others. Along the way they met the treacherous Gollum and were later captured by Faramir, the last living son of the Lord of Gondor. Faramir intended to bring Sam and his companions to Minas Tirith with the One Ring but decided to let them go. One night, Sam overheard Gollu,m, who planned to kill them eventually. He never convinced his friend, as Frodo was blinded by treacherous ways of a villain. Frodo later abandoned Sam, as he was blinded by Gollum’s treacherous ways. Sam was told to go home, but he did not. He had stayed with Frodo from the distance. He briefly bared Sting (Frodo’s sword) and the One Ring and gave it back to Frodo as they made their way to Mount Doom. The two hobbits were later confronted and attacked by Gollum. After they one the War of the Ring, Sam went back to the Shire and married Rose Cotton, and with her they had many children, more principally, Elanor and Frodo. Frodo later departed overseas and Sam returned home to live out the rest of his days in the Shire. After his wife died of mysterious circumstances, Sam later left Middle-earth to be reunited with Frodo in Lindon. Background Samwise Gamgee was born 6 April TA 2980 to Bell and Hamfast Gamgee. He was the fifth of six children. His sister Marigold was born after him. Sam grew up with Frodo since they were children and later learned how to read and write. After his father retiresd as Bilbo's gardner, Sam later becomes Frodo's. Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's 111th birthday party Sam later attended Bilbo's one hundred and eleven years birthday. He sat drinking ale while also admiring his secret crush, Rose dance from a far. Frodo goes to his friend and tells Sam to go ask Rosie for a dance. Sam was shy to go dance with Rosie. Frodo stops his friend before he walks away and pushes him into the dance. Rosie immediately goes to dance with him {The Fellowship of the Ring). The Start of a Journey A couple of nights later, Sam and Frodo go to the Green Dragon with their friends and Hamfast with them. They talk of the Elves leaving and the dwarves that were seen recently. Sam looks at Rosie while she is working a shift. He later sees a man flirt with her, and Sam is partially jealous. Frodo assures Sam that Rosie knows an idiot when she sees him. Each other bid goodnight, but in reality, Sam hadn't left and eavesdropped on Frodo and Gandalf's conversation. Gandalf hears a rustle in the trees and hits Sam with it. The wizard catches him Red handed and tells him that he has ben caught, but Sam says he was dropping no eaves. Gandalf then realizes that Sam be a good companion for Frodo. Sam thinks he might be turned into a toad, but Gandalf says he has a better use for Sam. Personality Born into the family of Gardners, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee is the undying loyal best friend of the series' protagonist, Frodo Baggins. He was very intelligent, learning how to read and write after recieving an education personally by Bilbo Baggins. Sam is secretly a romantic, especially when it comes towards Rose Cotton, one of the most beautiful women in the Shire. His crush was obvious in front of Frodo, who had even pushed Sam to dance with her during Bilbo's farewell party. he was always nervous in asking her out, unaware that Rosie secretly had a crush on her long-time friend as well. However, he learned if he could fight thousands of Orcs and save Middle-Earth, Sam finally had the courage to ask Rose out, to the joyments of Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. He often didn't get into too much trouble, however, Sam eavesdropped on Frodo's and Gandalf's conversation and the council of Elrond. These had more to do with Sam's loyalty to Frodo as opposed to out of curiosity. Sam was very loyal towards Frodo and immensely protective over Frodo. Even after Gollum turned Frodo against his best friend and told Sam to return home, Sam still returned to his friend and aided him in wounding Shelob. However, believing Frodo to be dead, Sam took the Ring and intended to honor Frodo by concluding the quest. Relationships Main article: Sam Gamgee/Relationships Appearances * The Lord of the Rings trilogy **''The Fellowship of the Ring'' **''The Two Towers'' ***''The Two Towers'' video game * The Return of the King **''Return of the King'' video game * Lego: The Lord of the Rings (video game) * Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest Quotes Behind the scenes Rumored appearance Sean Astin was rumored to appear in the final minutes in ''The Battle of the Five Armies ''as Sam. However the final cut proved it to be false. Images Sam.png Sam two towers.png 2. Sam Gamgee-Sean Astin-.png Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Gamgee family Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Hobbits Category:Free People of Middle Earth Category:Main characters Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:War of the Ring contribution Category:Quest to Destroy the One Ring contribution